


Thank You

by marknozone



Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Cheating, Love's Adventure, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknozone/pseuds/marknozone
Summary: "Seharusnya hubungan ini tidak perlu di mulai, karena semua adalah kesalahan. Sejak awal semua adalah kesalahan... Mencintaimu juga adalah kesalahan yang tidak dapat kuelakkan..."
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870438
Kudos: 5





	Thank You

Malam itu, Jeno asik dengan _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya. _Handphone_ -nya tergeletak begitu saja di atas nakas. _Headphone_ menutup kedua telinganya, membuat _handphone_ yang berdering di atas nakas itu ia hiraukan. Bahkan karena terlalu asik dengan _game-_ nya, Jeno tidak sadar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya memang tidak pernah ia kunci, omong-omongーdikunci tapi di saat-saat tertentu saja, misalnya... saat ia pergi mandi, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh kawan. 

Laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Jeno itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat punggung milik Jeno yang membelakanginya itu. Ia melangkah sepelan mungkin agar Jeno tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ketika ia sampai di belakang Jeno, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu yang lebih muda itu, membuat Jeno kaget dan hampir saja terjatuhーuntungnya Jeno tidak langsung memukul, kalau iya, bisa gawat.

Mark, laki-laki yang mengisengi Jeno itu tertawa. " _Surprise_..." ucapnya membuat Jeno mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ada apa!?" balas Jeno ketus.

Mark mengerjapkan matanya heran, ia tidak menduga tanggapan yang diberikan Jeno akan seketus ini. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Biasanya kalau Mark sudah iseng, Jeno hanya akan mencebik dan akhirnya akan melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan Mark. Tapi, ini sedikit tidak biasa.

" _Why_?"

Mark menyuarakan pemikirannya. Ia menatap Jeno yang hanya melengos dan kembali memasang _headphone_ -nya. Mark menggeleng pelan, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah, pikirnya.

"Kenapa Jeno?"

Laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menarik _headphone_ yang digunakan Jeno, menghasilkan protesan tidak terima dari lelaki yang lebih muda. Jeno menatap Mark sembari mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia mengambil _handphone_ -nya dan melemparkan ponsel pintar itu pada Markーuntungnya reflek Mark bagus, jadi ponsel pintar itu tidak sampai terjatuhーsebelum berlalu dan duduk di atas ranjang.

Pada layar ponsel itu, Mark dapat melihat sebuah portal berita yang memberitakan mengenai dirinya. Mark mengerti sekarang apa yang membuat Jeno jadi sekesal ini. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas pelan lalu mendekat pada Jeno, ia memeluk yang lebih muda lalu memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat pada wajah lelaki manisnya itu.

"Tidak perlu sekesal itu, sayang..." Mark mengecup pelipis Jeno sekali lagi sebelum menempatkan dirinya pada bahu Jeno. Ia berikan kecupan kecil pada bahu sempit itu, mengelus pinggang kecil Jeno sembari melirik lelakinya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kesal, beritaー"

Mark mengecup bibir Jeno sekilas membuat Jeno terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. 

"Ssst..." Mark tersenyum kecil lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menangkup pipi Jeno, mengelus pipi lembut itu dengan ibu jari. "Tidak usah memperdulikan berita itu sayang, yang perlu kau tahu adalah aku yang mencintaimu..."

Jeno bergumam pelan. Ia sebenarnya sangsi dengan ucapan Mark, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat. Ia terlalu mencintai Mark sampai pada tahap ia tidak ingin kehilangan Mark dan akan melakukan apa saja agar Mark tidak meninggalkannya. Meskipun hal itu membuat perasaannya terluka, tapi ia benar-benar tidak dapat ditinggalkan oleh Mark.

"Kau benar mencintaiku bukan?" Jeno menatap Mark dengan tatapan sayu.

"Tentu sayangku..."

Jeno hanya mengangguk pelan membiarkan keheningan melanda mereka. Mark masih mengelus pipinya sembari memberikan tatapan lembut pada yang lebih muda. Tangan Mark bergerak mengelus bibir merah muda Jeno, memberikan elusan sensual yang memabukkan. 

" _Can I_?" Jeno mengangguk pelan membuat Mark tersenyum semakin lebar. Laki-laki itu memberikan kecupan kecil sebelum membawa kecupannya pada ciuman yang lebih bergairah. Membawa Jeno terbuai karena merasa dicintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Mereka berciuman seolah malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka. Jeno tidak dapat memungkiri, ia merasa khawatir. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, hubungannya dengan Mark adalah yang pertama. Namun, ia menepis semua pemikiran buruknya itu dan ia hanya akan menikmati malam ini. Melupakan perasaannya yang tersakiti dan melupakan rasa bersalah yang menyelimutinya.

" _Fill me_..." gumam Jeno pelan, membuat Mark semakin bergairah untuk memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan sensual pada tubuh Jeno.

" _I will_..."

***

Jeno terbangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ia hari ini ada kelas sore, jadi tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru. Ia masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bergelung dengan ranjangnya. Pandangan Jeno beralih pada sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Jeno ingat, ia dan Mark bergumul hingga tengah malam. Kegiatan panas itu selalu menjadi kegiatan rutin mereka ketika Mark datang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Hanya itu.

Jeno menghela nafas pelan lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh bercak merah bekas ciuman Mark. Bibirnya tampak sedikit terluka karena kemarin Mark menggigit bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar. Ia rasanya ingin tertawa melihat keadaannya sendiri.

Ia bertemu dengan Mark secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu Jeno sedang pergi ke sebuah café yang baru saja dibuka. Ia awalnya duduk sendiri, tapi karena café itu sangat ramai, jadilah pelayan café meminta ijin agar pelanggan lainnya dapat duduk bersama Jeno. Di sanalah Jeno bertemu dengan Mark dan menyadari bahwa Mark adalah seorang aktor muda yang terkenal.

Ia ingat, saat itu mereka hanya terdiam karena tidak tahu mau membicarakan hal apa. Ditambah Jeno merasa canggung karena menyadari ada seorang aktor terkenal yang duduk di depannya. Tapi Mark yang tidak suka dengan keadaan canggung itu mulai mengajak Jeno untuk berbicara dan ternyata banyak hal yang menjadi kesamaan bagi keduanya. Sejak itu lah Jeno dan Mark menjadi dekat hingga menjalin hubungan seperti ini.

Suara dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Jeno. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan ponselnya di atas nakas. Nama Jaemin tertera pada layar ponselnya, membuat Jeno secara buru-buru mengangkat telpon temannya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Suara di seberang terdengar samar-samar karena sepertinya Jaemin sedang berada di jalan, membuat suara bising kendaraan menganggu ucapannya.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Terdengar jawaban dari seberang membuat Jeno membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Aku akan bersiap, jemput aku sekarang."

***

Jeno dan Jaemin berlari kecil di koridor rumah sakit yang lenggang, untungnya saja mereka tidak ditegur oleh perawat yang berlalu lalang. Kedua laki-laki tampan itu berhenti di depan sebuah kamar rawat yang sepertinya merupakan ruang rawat mewah. Jaemin menelponnya untuk memberitahu Jeno kalau Haechan, sahabat mereka pagi-pagi sekali, dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pingsan. Info yang Jaemin dapat karena penyakit asam lambung Haechan kambuh.

Mereka mendorong pintu kamar rawat itu dan menemukan Haechan tengah disuapi oleh seorang laki-laki. Menyadari kedua sahabatnya datang, Haechan tersenyum lebar. "Jeno, Jaemin!" pekik laki-laki dengan kulit _tan_ itu.

"Hey..." Jeno mendekat, ia berdiri di sebelah ranjang Haechan bersama Jaemin, berhadapan dengan orang yang menyuapi Haechan itu. "Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini lagi?"

Haechan terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Jeno. Laki-laki _tan_ itu melirik laki-laki lain yang menyuapinya sembari tersenyum manja. "Sengaja, agar Mark datang mengunjungiku."

"Haechan."

Markーlaki-laki yang menyuapi Haechan itu menatap Haechan dengan tatapan kesal, walau akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Haechan. "Aku akan pergi keluar sebentar, bisa kalian temani Haechan?"

Jeno dan Jaemin mengangguk pelan, membuat Mark tersenyum kecil. Walaupun tidak terlalu kentara, tapi Jeno dapat melihat Mark memberikannya tatapan kecil dan Jeno mengerti apa maksud tatapan Mark itu.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau masuk rumah sakit, Haechan..." Haechan mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaemin. Sebenarnya Haechan juga tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit, hanya saja, cara ini satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan agar Mark mau datang dan menemaninya, bukan hanya bertemu sekilas dan pergi lagi.

"Aku tidak memiliki cara lain, Jaemin, Jeno. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi ia bersikap aneh beberapa bulan ini."

Jeno menatap Haechan dengan tatapan sayu. Perasaannya terluka melihat sahabatnya tampak sedih. Ia sadar mengapa Mark berubah dan itu karena dirinya.

"Chan..."

Suara dering _handphone_ menyela ucapan Jeno. Dengan tatapan bersalah, Jeno meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telponnya. Dan ketika sadar siapa yang menghubunginya, Jeno segera keluar dari ruang rawat itu.

"Kekasihnya?" Haechan bertanya pada Jaemin yang dibalas dengan hendikkan bahu oleh laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Jeno tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai kekasihnya itu..."

***

Keduanya masih terdiam, sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang ingin memulai percakapan. Jeno menghela nafas pelan. Ia menoleh dan menatap Mark, laki-laki yang datang menemuinya kemarin malam dan ia habiskan waktunya untuk kegiatan panas mereka. Mereka...

"Kita..."

Mark balas menatap Jeno, memberikan tatapan bersalah pada yang lebih muda. "Jeno... maafkan aku..."

Jeno hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka... Hubungan mereka...

"Tidak apa Mark, aku tahu cepat atau lambat kita harus berpisah..."

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak dapat menatap Mark atau ia akan menangis karena perasaannya benar-benar terluka. Keputusannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Mark sejak awal memang salah. Menjadi yang kedua hanyalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Berita mengenai pernikahanmu dan Haechan..."

Jeno menghela nafas pelan. "Selamat ya..."

Jeno memberikan senyum kecil pada Mark, membuat perasaan bersalah memenuhi perasaan Mark. Seharusnya...

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku selama beberapa saat ini, Mark..."

"Kau berhak bahagia, Jeno..."

Jeno menggigit bibir dalamnya berusaha menahan cairan bening jatuh dari matanya. Ia menatap Mark yang mulai beranjak. Laki-laki itu melangkah tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Jeno, seolah bila ia menoleh, semua tidak akan pernah berakhir. Ia mengabaikan Jeno, mengabaikan perasaan yang lebih muda sehingga membuat Jeno akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya.

Sudah seharusnya seperti ini, hubungan mereka memang sudah salah sejak awal...

"Bahagia ya?"

***

**END**


End file.
